A Stroll In The Park
by Ruby Autumns
Summary: Story with Jo as the protaganist. based on a story I penned in secondry school. fiction rated k just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

The bitter wind penetrated through Jo's thick coat as she set off up Parliament Hill. She was evidently the only one mad enough to be out for a stroll in such weather, as she hadn't come across a single person for the last 20 minutes or so. Usually by now she would have passed quite a few people walking their dogs or taking a jog or out for a leisurely walk, but as she had already noticed, the place was desolate.

As she climbed further up the hill, Jo remembered how she used to come here frequently as a child to have picnics. She remembered the games she used to play with her friends, the warm summer evenings seeing how high they could get up the trees. It all seemed like a pleasant dream, now she resided to the park solely to unwind after a stressful week at work.

She carried on walking for about a hundred yards or so until she reached a bench, _**her**_ bench. Jo called it 'her' bench as she had claimed it as her own due to the fact that her visits were so frequent and this particular one had the best view. It overlooked the whole London, which usually appeared strangely beautiful, but with the last drops of daylight long gone the city was illuminated by a vast array of lights making it particularly bewitching. She gazed down on it reflecting on the events that had occurred that day and soon got lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly a rustling came from the bushes behind Jo. Although it distracted her from her thoughts, she dismissed it immediately as a small creature such as a hedgehog or rabbit foraging for food. Before she could resume what she had been doing, the bushes rustled again and a cold arm slithered round her neck, the hand on the end of the arm clasping over my mouth tightly. From behind her a male voice with a northern accent growled "Scream and I plunge this knife into your neck." She tried to stay calm. Nothing would happen to her. The next thing Jo knew was that the arm that had gripped her neck had been removed and her hands were being bound to the bench. She knew she mustn't, but she couldn't help it, but fear started to sweep across her like a wave. She remembered that in her training for work they were taught to try and stay calm in all situations like this.

Her captor walked around the bench to face her. From what she could make out from the dim moonlight he was a dark haired man, clean-shaven with a pale complexion. He worn a dark jacket, with the sleeves rolled up, and dark jeans. The man pulled something out of his pocket; cupped her chin in his spare hand and shone a torch on her face examining it carefully. Eventually he lowered it, his mouth curling into a sly grin as he did so. Jo sat there and watched as he keyed in a number on his phone and started talking. "I've got the girl!" he announced triumphantly, "I'll bring here along right away!" As he started to untie her from the bench the words of her boss resounded in her head 'Don't worry about this one Jo, you'll be fine.' She was concentrating so hard she didn't realise two other men had appeared and her hands had been bound tightly behind her back. "Follow me." the first man instructed. Jo refused. The last thing she remembered was a numbing pain and then sudden darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Jo awoke lying on her side, cramped into a small space. It was dark and from what she could gather she was in the boot of a moving car. The sharp pain she had felt on her head earlier had been replaced by a numb, buzzing sensation.

As she went to raise her hand towards the tender spot on her head, she realised that her hands were still firmly tied behind her back. Jo let out a sigh. 'Why did I decide to become an agent for MI5 in the first place' she thought to herself. 'I had a good career going for me as a journalist, I should of stuck to what I knew best.' She pondered upon this thought for a while thinking of how her life might have turned out if only she pursued the career she wanted for so long only to turn it down for a 'better' offer. She wouldn't be stuck in this car not knowing what would happen to her…or would she?

After what seemed like an age, Jo felt the car finally grind to a halt. The doors slammed behind her. A key was put in the lock and a soft click signalled the boots openening. As it opened, light poured into the back of the boot causing Jo to squint as the sudden increases of light dazzled her. Two pairs of hands grabbed her and raised her out of the car. Through her squinted eyes, Jo could see she was being escorted towards a shabby, deserted-looking building in the clearing of woodland. Her escorts were the same men from last night.

"God, I must have been out for a while." As she was led into the building, she stumbled and fell over a stick issuing a terrible thud. With her hands still bound, she was unable to cushion her fall.

"Get up!" growled one of the men forcing her to her feet. Jo stood still a while trying to regain feeling in her body.

"Keep walking!" the man barked, and though her body ached with pain, she obliged.

They entered the building and continued walking until they reached the far side of the room. Jo's captives opened a door and pushed her in, letting her fall upon the floor again and kicking her repeatedly. Once satisfied that she couldn't cause much trouble, they turned and left, slamming the door and locking it behind them. Jo slowly managed to move herself so she was propped up against the wall in the corner of the room.

As the pain subdued, Jo's attention was once again drawn to her current situation. Her pulse quickened at the thought of what might happen. Jo searched her mind, digging into the deepest corners trying to work out who the people were that had abducted her and what they could possible want with her.

With only the unknown to happen and left alone with only her thoughts for company, her mind ran wild with vivid and surreal ideas. Too frightened to go to sleep, Jo forced her eyelids to remain open. In the distance she could hear the muffled sounds of voices but they were hard to decipher owing to the deep tinking noise caused by water dripping slowly onto some metal pipes.


End file.
